Prioridades
by agatha gatoo
Summary: Traducción autorizada de "Priorities" de Ridley C. James. La vida se nos va en un abrir y cerrar de los ojos, dejándonos con la sensación de haber sido golpeados por una ola. preguntándonos qué ha sucedido. Perdemos de vista lo que es importante. perdemos muchas cosas. Fic de jóvenes Winchester


Disclaimer: "Prioridades" es la traducción autorizada de "Priorities" de Ridley-C-James. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3569283/1/Priorities. Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella.

En la vida no siempre tenemos nuestras prioridades claras. Lo importante es que alguien las mantenga…

Esta historia es muy linda. Es parte del Universo Alterno de Lidia y Ridley. Las voy a ir traduciendo de manera desordenada, para que tengamos para todos los gustos.

Espero que les guste. Es un Weechester. Dean tiene 16 y Sammy 12.

 _ **%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%**_

 **Prioridades**

De Ridley C. James.

"¿Si?" Caleb Reaves contestó el teléfono al segundo timbre, dándole una mirada rápida a la borrosa figura, que dormía bajo las cobijas al otro lado de su cama, que se estiró. Esperaba que la mujer no despertara porque, por su vida, que no podía recordar cuál era su nombre.

Mandy…Sandy…Bambi o algo así.

"¿Caleb?"

La ahogada voz inmediatamente erradico cualquier preocupación por insultar su última "cita" y Reaves tiró a un lado la ropa de cama se sentó "¿Sammy?"

"Necesito que vengas. Por favor"

El niño de doce años sonaba al borde del pánico. El corazón de Caleb se apretó de miedo "¿Sam? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Es un estúpido idiota, eso pasa. Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero él cree que lo sabe todo"

Caleb dio una mirada a la alarma del reloj junto a la cama. Eran la una y media de la mañana "¿Quién, Sammy? ¿Tu papá?" la relación de Sam y John se había vuelto difícil cuando Sam había entrado en la a pre adolescencia. El joven Winchester no tenía reparos en expresar en voz alta su desacuerdo respecto al comportamiento de su padre. Moverse dentro del hogar de los Winchester, estos días era un poco como saltar con la vista vendada a un campo minado.

Reaves encendió la luz, sin importarle si Candy despertaba. Parpadeo con la súbita luz, buscando entre sus ropas esparcidas en el piso, sus jeans "¿Sam? ¿Sigues ahí?"

"Dean. Estoy hablando del estúpido de mi hermano mayor"

Caleb afirmo el teléfono entre su oreja y hombro, luchando para colocarse sus jeans mientras buscaba su camisa y calcetines "¿Deuce?" gruño frustrado cuando una nueva revisión del suelo, resulto en solo un maldito calcetín "¿Qué diablos hizo ahora?" Caleb esperaba que el chico no hubiese caído víctima del fuego cruzado.

"Estaba estafando en un bar…un bar muy malo"

"¿Estafando? ¿En pool?" Caleb demandó una respuesta, cuando por su cabeza ya pasaba un desfile de los peores escenarios posibles. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Dean solo en un bar? Tenía dieciséis, joder.

"¿Qué más? Papá le dijo que se mantuviera alejado de ese estúpido lugar, pero tú sabes cómo es"

De hecho Caleb conocía a Dean. Desobedecer a John no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo. No era tan explosivo como su hermano menor. Solo una cosa tenía sentido "¿Se quedaron sin dinero?"

Hubo una larga pausa, que le dio a Reaves tiempo suficiente para ponerse su camiseta y volver a colocar el teléfono en su oreja "Háblame, enano"

"Si. Papá se ha demorado más de lo que esperábamos. Caleb…creo que Dean está mal herido. Apenas se pudo levantar de la cama hoy y ha estado durmiendo por un buen rato"

En idioma Winchester, un rato podía significar de un par de días a una semana y mal podía ser una masiva herida en la cabeza o desmembramiento. Caleb se sentó bruscamente en la cama para colocarse sus zapatos. A la mierda los calcetines. "¿Dónde diablos estás, Sam? Si Dean había estado dispuesto a dejar solo a Sam para ir a estafar, entonces debían haberse quedado sin nada de mercadería y comida. Jodido John.

"Greenville, Maryland"

Caleb metió su pie desnudo en el cuello de su bototo "No, Sam. Sé donde están ustedes. Me refiero a dónde estás tú en este momento" Caleb había hablado con Dean hacia unos días, pero el adolescente no había dicho nada acerca de que John estaba retrasado o que necesitaban dinero. Aunque no lo sorprendía. Dean había heredado de su padre el idiota orgullo y la necesidad de parecer completamente en control de cualquier situación.

"Estoy fuera del motel. Dean me dijo que no llamara a nadie. Papá lo mataría si se entera del bar…y de la pelea. Pero está teniendo problemas para respirar…y había sangre en las toallas del baño"

Reaves se puso de pie, agarrando sus llaves y billetera del velador. Dio una ligera mirada sobre su hombro. Randy no se había movido. "Sam, voy en camino, niño. Solo espera tranquilo"

"Esperó a que me fuera a dormir para ir…yo no sabía o lo habría acompañado"

"No creo que la identificación falsa hubiese funcionado para ti, enano" Reaves suspiró, saliendo por la puerta, entendiendo la culpa del niño. Todos ellos estaban condicionados a eso. Cerro la puerta tras él "Sé que piensas que ya dejaste atrás al Capitán Crunch y los dibujos animados del sábado por la mañana, pero ni siquiera te afeitas todavía. Lo que menos necesitamos es que te agarren en un bar. Servicios sociales se tiraría de cabeza".

"Pero qué pasa si algo malo le sucede…No me dejaría cuidarlo"

Miedo, había reemplazado la frustración y enojo del niño. Sonaba como el niño que Reaves conocía y menos como el malhumorado saco de hormonas en que Sam se había convertido en los últimos meses "Sammy, tu hermano está siendo el mismo testarudo, dolor en el culo que siempre ha sido. Si está siendo mañoso, no puede estar muy mal herido" cuando el niño no contestó, Reaves apretó los puños "Además, no estoy muy lejos de ustedes".

"Ok, pero apresúrate"

Mientras Caleb encendía su jeep, silenciosamente agradecía a la pequeña voz de culpa en su cabeza que lo había convencido de desviarse a Washington para una rápida visita a su abuelo, Cullen Ames. Había ido a cerrar un trato para TriCorp al Oeste de Virginia. Reaves no estaba muy lejos de D.C., lo que significaba que podía estar en Greenville en menos de una hora "Voy a romper todos los límites de velocidad"

"No le digas que te llamé"

"Soy psíquico. Le diré que tuve una visión"

 _ **%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%**_

Caleb generalmente maldecía sus habilidades, pero nunca más que cuando no parecían funcionar para evitar que aquellos por los que se preocupaba salieran lastimados. Pensamientos sobre Dean corrían por su cabeza, mientras se comía la carretera en los cuarenta y cinco minutos que le tomó llegar al desvencijado motel.

Hubiese querido echar la puerta abajo con una patada, pero eso seguramente resultaría en asustar a Sam o terminar con la cabeza llena de plomo. Caleb se decidió por golpear con fuerza la roída puerta de madera. El motel era un desperdicio.

Era justo como a John le gustaban. Fuera del camino. En el lado malo de la ciudad. Barato…perfecto para un cazador. No un lugar para un niño. Especialmente ni cerca de donde los 'sobrinos' de Caleb deberían estar. Maldijo especialmente a su mentor.

Caleb golpeo nuevamente cuando su pánico comenzó a sobrepasar su sentido común. Tuvo miedo de ser capaz de agarrar el arma y volar el cerrojo "¿Sammy? ¡Maldición!"

"¿Caleb?" la voz al otro lado de la puerta sonaba más joven y pequeña de lo habitual.

"Abre enano"

"¿Cuál es la contraseña?"

"Vamos, Sammy. ¿Es broma?"

"Si tu fueras un demonio, Dean me mataría"

Reaves rodó los ojos con la lógica irrefutable, pero fallida "Si yo fuese un demonio probablemente te mataría antes que tu hermano tuviera la oportunidad, Einstein"

"Caleb…por favor"

"Bien" el cazador paso su mano por su cabello, tratando de recordar la lista que Dean le había dado la última vez que habían hablado. Había estado en medio de algo para TriCorp y solo estaba escuchando a medias la conversación. Que gracioso que uno dejase pasar todos esos pequeños momentos, convencidos de que habría una próxima vez para ellos.

"Tortugas Ninja"

El gruñido disgustado apestaba a testosterona "¡Casi tengo trece!"

Ok. Sam quería actuar como adulto. Caleb podía actuar como adulto "Pechos" se frenó de usar otro término más colorido. Después de todo, seguía siendo 'Sammy'.

El suspiro se escuchó fuerte y claro tras la puerta "No"

¿Quizá Dean la había escogido? "¿Jimmy Page?"

"¿No te dio Dean la lista?" Sam sonaba decepcionado.

Por supuesto que Dean lo había hecho. Maldición. Pero Reaves no podía hacer todo. Estaba teniendo una época difícil, haciéndose tiempo para el negocio, trabajos para Jim y Bobby y el entrenamiento extra que John parecía dispuesto a tirarle encima. Llevarlo todo al día le estaba costando trabajo.

Mackland siempre decía que el manejo de tiempo era una de sus debilidades. Quizá podía hacer trampa solo por esta vez. Después de todo, ¿de que servían sus habilidades si no ayudaban a alguien? ¿Por qué no a él mismo?

Extendió sus pensamientos y rozó la mente de Sam. El miedo abrumador lo recorrió, ahogándolo emocionalmente como si hubiese sido golpeado y arrastrado por una ola de improviso. Caleb odiaba el mar.

"Hogwarts" dijo rápidamente, necesitando llegar a Dean. No estaba seguro qué demonios era un Hogwarts, pero era lo que estaba en la mente del genio.

Sonó el cerrojo y la manilla giro. Pronto Sam estaba frente a él con el ceño fruncido "Hiciste trampa ¿verdad?" Era más una acusación que una pregunta.

Caleb le sonrió de medio lado mientras pasaba por la perfecta línea de sal. Extendió la mano y sin misericordia revolvió el cabello del niño "Pruébalo"

Sam lo esquivó, pero no antes que Caleb viera la expresión aliviada que cruzó por el rostro del niño. Reaves lo rodeó, dirigiéndose a la cama más cercana a la puerta. Ya podía sentir la miseria de Dean. Incluso dormido, el chico estaba adolorido.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Ni siquiera se movió cuando golpeaste" respondió Sam

Ambos compartieron una mirada conocedora. Aquella afirmación, revelaba bastante de la condición del mayor de los Winchester. Dean siempre estaba súper alerta cuando él y su hermano estaban solos. Nunca hubiese dejado a Sam desprotegido.

Caleb dirigió su mirada hacia Dean. El chico estaba tiritando incluso bajo una pila de frazadas.

Recuerdos de otro tiempo, pasaron por su cabeza y Caleb sintió sus labios secarse "¿Cuándo pasó esto, Sammy?"

El joven Winchester se sentó en la cama cerca de su hermano, dejando su mano descansar en el pecho del muchacho "Ante noche" miró a Reaves "Traté de convencerlo de ir al hospital… o al menos de llamar a Mac, pero dijo que estaría bien luego de descansar un rato"

"Obviamente no" Caleb echo hacia atrás las mantas y se encogió un poco con la vista. El niño era un jodido desastre.

Una vasta selección de cortes y rasguños cubrían el joven rostro de Dean. Incluyendo un feo corte en la frente que podía haber sido causado por una botella de cerveza. El labio inferior de Dean estaba partido e hinchado y la leve impresión de unos nudillos amorataba su pómulo.

Caleb dudó en tocarlo, temeroso de las imágenes que vendrían no solo para Dean, sino para él también.

"No ha retenido nada de comida o agua" la mirada asustada de Sam estaba pegada nuevamente en la forma de su hermano que seguía tiritando. "Y más temprano no podía recobrar el aliento"

Caleb frunció el ceño, obligándose a ser fuerte. Extendió su mano y puso sus dedos contra la garganta de Dean.

Las imágenes vinieron enmarcadas como si las estuviese viendo desplegadas por un proyector de cine antiguo. El bar estaba oscuro. Había tres de ellos y otro afirmando a Dean por la espalda, dando un total de cuatro prontos a ser jodidos hijos de perra. Caleb mordió sus labios, forzándose a volver al momento actual.

La piel de Dean estaba fría y húmeda. De ninguna manera un buen signo, pero al menos su pulso parecía normal. Quizá un poco rápido. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que despertó?" preguntó Caleb, tocando con el dorso de su mano el lado de la cara de Dean menos dañado. El muchacho se reclinó en el toque, murmurando algo indescifrable.

El niño de doce años miró el reloj en el velador. "Cerca de las nueve de esta noche. Traté de hacerlo beber algo"

Reaves asintió. No había tiempo que perder. Podía haber heridas ocultas mucho peores que las visibles. Dejó su mente divagar a cuando él tenía la edad de Dean. Jim había insistido a John en llevar a Caleb al hospital, sin importarle que él le hubiera asegurado a su mentor que estaba bien. Por supuesto, había sido todo una pantalla. Caleb había estado ligeramente aterrado. Había sido aporreado antes, pero nunca como esa vez. El dolor fantasmal de sus heridas intensificó la necesidad de llevar a Dean al hospital. Se preguntaba si John se había sentido la mitad de desesperado e impotente. Jim había sido el que mantuvo la calma; el hombre siempre tuvo sus prioridades claras. Obtener atención médica más importante que tranquilizar a un asustado muchacho de quince años. Caleb podía apreciarlo ahora. En esa época, no tanto.

"¿Tendría que haberte llamado antes? ¿Metí la pata?"

Caleb fue nuevamente sacado de sus recuerdos y su mirada se encontró con los ojos oscuros y húmedos de Sam. "No" no iba a dejar que el niño se sintiera culpable. "Hiciste bien. Escuchaste a tu hermano y después, cuando tuviste, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Así es como funciona, niño" al final era lo que John había hecho. Caleb había estado enojado y aliviado. Atrapado en esa edad cuando quieres tanto parecer un adulto, pero necesitando igualmente sentir la seguridad y protección de un niño.

Reaves no quería, pero también él iba a tener que hacer lo que había que hacer. "Ahora, necesito que agarres las llaves del Impala y vayas a encenderla por mi"

"¿Adónde vamos?" preguntó Sam conmocionado

"Al hospital"

"Pero, papá no está…y no tenemos seguro o dinero"

Caleb le apretó un hombro "Tengo el dinero cubierto y estoy agarrándome de la carta del tío Caleb. Todo estará bien, enano"

Sam se mordió el labio inferior "Dean se va a enojar"

Sí, pero estará vivo. Caleb le ofreció al niño una sonrisa "Si nos unimos, podemos derrotarlo"

Cuando Sam seguía pareciendo inseguro, Reaves se volvió solemne "Yo voy a asumir la culpa, Sam. Te di una orden. Tú la seguiste. Ante todo tu hermano mayor entiende el protocolo de cazadores" el niño dudo y Reaves entendió que no quería dejar el lado de Dean. "Sam, necesito que agarres algunas frazadas. Vas a sentarte atrás con Dean y lo mantendrás caliente. Estamos lidiando con un feo caso de shock" Y Dios sabría qué más.

Esto pareció sacar al pre adolescente de su trance y se puso de pie rápidamente "¿Se pondrá bien, verdad, Caleb?"

"Por supuesto que sí" Caleb forzó otra sonrisa "Es el estúpido de tu hermano mayor del que estamos hablando"

El labio inferior de Sam tiritó y pareció nuevamente el niño de cinco años que podía hacer que los más rudos cazadores se pusieran de rodillas. Esa lista, desafortunadamente, también incluía a Caleb "Es un grandísimo idiota, pero yo lo amo. No quiero que se muera"

"Eso no va a suceder" Caleb se aseguraría de eso. También él amaba al idiota.

Sam agarró las frazadas de la otra cama antes de agarrar las llaves del impala y deslizarse por la puerta. Caleb se transformó en el aterrado cazador a cargo "Vamos, Deuce. Es tiempo de despertarse" con rudeza dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla de Dean que no estaba herida.

Dean gruño y trató de curvarse en posición fetal.

Caleb lo agarró de los hombros y lo evitó "¡Dean!" dijo súbitamente en una excelente imitación de John Winchester "¡Despierta!"

Una mezcla entre un gemido y un sollozo se escapó de la herida boca del muchacho y Caleb peleó para mantener su rabia bajo control. Quienquiera que había hecho esto, iba a pagar. Caleb entendía perfectamente por qué John había querido hacer pedazos a Ian, Fisher y Joshua alejado "Así está bien, niño. Se nos está yendo el día"

"¿Caleb?" El muchacho parpadeo. Un ojo apenas se abrió una fracción, revelando una irritación desastrosa. El otro, pese a estar funcionando adecuadamente, contenía más confusión y pánico de la que Caleb quería ser testigo. "¿Qué…estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Estabas esperando que esa chica sexy de tu clase de biología, apareciera, para hacerte nanay en tus heridas?" Caleb se forzó a sonreír arrogantemente. Había escuchado partes de la conversación de un par de días atrás. "Odio ser yo el que te lo diga, pero si Li es tan elegante y con clase como dices, no le va a gustar el look de arrollado por un camión de cemento, viejo"

Dean cerró su ojos con una mueca de dolor "Siempre has dicho que a las chicas les gustan las cicatrices"

"Cicatrices. Carne molida para hamburguesas, bordeando en desfiguramiento total, no tanto"

"Estoy bien" respondió Dean débilmente, abriendo sus ojos nuevamente "parece peor de lo que es"

"Seguro" Caleb negó con la cabeza. Cuando Reaves se había llevado una paliza de sus compañeros cazadores, incluso el mínimo movimiento había dolido. Respirar había sido una tortura. Estaba bastante seguro que Dean se sentía igual. "Pero me sentiré mucho mejor cuando alguien que haya estudiado medicina en la universidad te respalde, Doogie"

"No" Dean frunció el ceño "No doctores"

"Si" era el 'soy un adulto' de dieciséis años hablando, pero Caleb no estaba de humor para discutir. Eran muy parecidos en muchos aspectos "Doctores, enfermeras, molestos tubos que parecen cilindros para examinar esa cabeza tuya llena de musgo. Vas a ser tratado con todo el repertorio, Deuce"

El ceño fruncido del adolescente varió a una mirada desafiante "Estoy bien. Le dije a Sammy que no te llamara"

"Soy psíquico. Sam no tuvo que llamarme" no realmente una mentira…lo que habían jurado nunca hacer. Más como media verdad con una redirección de la conversación "Pero debería haberlo hecho"

El radar de hermano de Dean se encendió, pese a estar confundido por sus heridas y recorrió la habitación ligeramente en pánico "¿Dónde está Sam?"

El chico trató de levantar su cuerpo para sentarse, pero en vez de eso dejo escapar un grito ahogado de dolor. Caleb maldijo "Calma. Sam está bien. Está afuera, encendiendo el auto"

Dean no respondió. Se abrazó a sí mismo, sosteniendo su abdomen. Reaves dio una rápida mirada al teléfono preguntándose si una ambulancia sería necesaria "¿Deuce?" Poso su mano en el cabello del chico "Solo respira ¿bien?"

"Duele" la respuesta de Dean fue amortiguada por la almohada.

Al escucharlo una punzada de furia enceguecedora pasó por el pecho de Caleb, bajó por sus tripas y encendió un incendio en la boca de su estómago. El chico casi nunca admitía sufrir ninguna clase de dolor físico. Otra 'virtud' de John Winchester que parecían heredar.

Reaves paso su mano por los cortos mechones rubios del adolescente, esperando confortarlo "¿Qué duele, niño?" necesitaba entregarle la información a los doctores y saber si estaba bien intentar moverlo.

"Mi lado" Dean inhalo con dolor, liberando su aliento en un jadeo "pecho, espalda…" ahogó una carcajada que no tenía nada de humor. Quizá había sido un sollozo estrangulado "Más fácil…decirte…que no" el niño trago con dificultad "no puedo…respirar".

"Si puedes" Caleb exhaló pesadamente, con su mano todavía en la cabeza de Dean "respiraciones cortas, Deuce. Conoces la pega. A las costillas quebradas no les gusta el drama".

"Eres…puro amor, Damien" Dean lo agarró, con la vista fija en Caleb. Su respiración pareció tranquilizarse.

Caleb bajo la vista cuando los dedos de Dean retorcieron los bordes de su camisa. Era el niñito pequeño que necesitaba algo de lo que aferrarse, que estaba apareciendo. La necesidad de saber que alguien iba a arreglar las cosas. Que alguien iba a proveer una protección del dolor incluso sobre la orden principal de aguantárselo y portarse como un hombre.

El psíquico apretó la mandíbula, cuando una vez más su mente conjuró imágenes de él mismo a la misma edad, aferrado a John Winchester mientras Bobby manejaba como un loco para llevarlo a la clínica.

Reaves alejó sus memorias, tragando la bilis que había subido a su garganta "Veamos en qué te metiste ¿ok?"

Caleb no esperó que el muchacho aceptara. Con cuidado alejó el brazo de Dean de su estómago y levantó la gastada camiseta. Más moretones y piel inflamada lo recibieron. Reaves se sobresaltó, igual que Dean, cuando puso con cuidado sus dedos sobre la rígida y caliente piel, sobre las costillas del adolescente. Lucía mal. Muy mal.

"¿Caleb?" Sam lo llamó del umbral de la puerta "¿Vamos a ir?"

La paciencia del niño se había agotado, obviamente, mientras esperaba en el auto. Dio un paso inseguro entrando a la habitación, pero Caleb lo detuvo con solo una mirada. "Ya vamos" Reaves trató de recordar los espontáneos discursos de Mackland sobre hemorragias internas, riñones lastimados y órganos perforados. Toda la información parecía mezclarse entre sí, en la cabeza del psíquico, además de las turbulentas emociones de Dean y las suyas propias.

"Perdón"

La suave voz y la fría y húmeda mano que le agarro la muñeca, lo hizo regresar al presente de un viaje "¿Por qué?" sintió que su propia voz se quebraba con la presión e hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y bajar la vista a Dean.

"No puse atención…rompí la primera regla…fui arrogante. Iba ganando…no me di cuenta que tenía sus amiguitos. La embarré"

Caleb se había disculpado con John también, todos esos años atrás. Había intentado decirle que ese particularmente desagradable poltergeist lo había agarrado. Le había dicho a John que era su culpa, justo como Dean estaba dispuesto a aceptar una culpa que no era de él. "Este bien, niño Vamos a dejarte como nuevo" Reaves se agachó más, deslizó un brazo bajo los hombros de Dean y el otro bajo sus rodillas. Era una manera incomoda y rara de transportar a alguien y seguramente Dean más tarde estaría avergonzado, pero no podía arriesgarse a cargarlo como bombero. "Tus socios en el bar, no me notarán tampoco"

Si Dean notó la velada amenaza sobre aquellos que lo habían atacado, no hizo ningún comentario. O tenía demasiado dolor para molestarse en responder. Caleb no sabía cuál era la respuesta. No importaba. Reaves haría que Dean obtuviera ayuda y cuidado y después se culparía de los hombres que lo habían lastimado.

 _ **%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%**_

Dean fue llevado inmediatamente al cuarto de examinación. Reaves no permitió que lo espantaran hacia la sala de espera de la sala de emergencia y le dio una mirada asesina al interno que intentó que Sam soltara la mano de su hermano "¿Hace cuanto ha estado así?" Un joven residente llego a atender a Dean. Por la expresión cansada de sus ojos, parecía no haber dormido en una semana y era el niño del poster de 'Residencia maldita 101'

"Pasó ayer tarde" Caleb se dio cuenta que ayer en la tarde técnicamente era solo unas horas atrás, pero el medico pareció entender el rango de tiempo.

"¿Y lo están trayendo recién ahora?"

Caleb se tragó su colorida respuesta, enfocándose en lo que sabía. "Ha tenido dolor de pecho, espalda y de estomago. Su respiración ha sido difícil, también"

El doctor continuó con el ceño fruncido, pero reenfocado en Dean, quien se estaba concentrando en las brillantes luces fluorescentes frente a sus ojos. Bruscamente agarró la barbilla de Dean y sacó su lápiz de luz. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"No estoy inconsciente" dijo Dean, encogiéndose cuando su ojo bueno fue abierto y asaltado con el lápiz de luz, que él sintió como si fuese una llamarada solar.

El medico apretó la hinchada laceración que bordeaba el borde del pelo del adolescente y resopló "Por el tamaño de este huevo, tuviste suerte de principiante, niño"

"Dean" respondió Sam, mientras su hermano era asaltado nuevamente por el lápiz de luz "Su nombre es Dean y tiene dieciséis. Es alérgico a la penicilina"

Ellos habían repasado la rutina antes. Sam le dio una mirada a Caleb que asintió imperceptiblemente "Unos niños estaban molestándome y Dean los detuvo".

"Sammy…" Dean intentó antes de soltar un grito de dolor cuando el medico puso sus no tan gentiles manos en su abdomen. El médico no pareció inmutarse y continuó con su brusco examen, presionando en donde la piel estaba amoratada y causando que Dean se arqueara de dolor en la camilla.

El puño de acero de Caleb se cerró en la muñeca del doctor e interpuso su metro ochenta y nueve de estatura entre el residente y Dean. "Él no es un jodido cadáver en el laboratorio de anatomía. Ten cuidado o busca a alguien que no aprobó raspando la escuela de medicina".

"¿Hay algún problema?" un hombre mayor en bata blanca se aproximó al trio. Sus canosas y desordenadas cejas se arquearon dándole a su residente una mirada crítica "¿Daniels?"

Daniels tiró y liberó su mano del agarre de Reaves y negó con la cabeza "Ningún problema, Dr. Jones"

"¿Por qué hay un niño aquí?" el hombre indicó a Sam y le dio a Caleb una mirada dura "¿Y quién es usted?"

"No voy a dejar solo a mi hermano" Sam le dio al nuevo doctor una breve mirada, mostrando su disgusto por la elección de palabras del hombre "No con este estúpido".

"¿Daniels, por qué no vas a ayudar a Mercer con el paro cardiaco en el box 5? Yo me ocuparé de esto"

El residente le dio a Caleb una mirada cansada mientras se quitaba los guantes plásticos y los tiraba a la basura "Como usted desee"

"Dígame que no es su mejor y más brillante interno" Reaves miró al Dr. Jones "No hablaría muy bien de su hospital"

El hombre mayor tomó su propia luz de tortura y comenzó a examinar a Dean "Los residentes se comportan mejor cuando han dormido y comido. Hemos estado bastante ocupados y cortos de personal" su mirada se dirigió a la herida en la frente de Dean, fijándose en el vendaje de mariposa con una expresión divertida "Pero parece ser, jovencito, que también has tenido un día duro"

"¿Qué lo hace pensar eso?" Dean se mojó los labios "De hecho estaba pasándolo bastante bien hasta que Huesos me agarrara"

"Dean" Caleb advirtió "Córtala"

"Me imagino que se comporta mejor cuando ha sido apaleado hasta la muerte"

Reaves resoplo con sorna "No. Es casi el mismo insolente que está viendo ahora"

"¿Y qué es este gran tumor que tiene adherido a su lado?" preguntó el , mirando por un momento a Sam.

Dean cerró sus ojos cuando el doctor levantó su camiseta, pero logro sonreír con malicia "Ese sería mi hermanito, Sammy"

"Sam" corrigió el niño, ganándose un guiño y una mirada de empatía del doctor.

"¿No hay respeto, verdad?"

Sam suspiró "Ninguno. Ellos todavía piensan que tengo cinco"

"La carga de los hermanos menores en todos lados, me temo" Jones miró a Reaves "Ser el mayor tiene sus ventajas y bueno, también sus desventajas"

"Si" Caleb puso una mano en el hombro de Dean cuando el médico le indicó el lado no herido del muchacho. Igual podía sentir los diminutos temblores y deseo, no por primera vez, que simplemente pudiese cambiar de lugares con el adolescente.

Aunque mucho más gentilmente, la examinación de Jones, hizo que el adolescente apretara la mandíbula y su mano apretara fuertemente la mano de Sam. Caleb aclaro su garganta cuando observo una lagrima de dolor, deslizarse por entre las largas pestañas de Dean. "¿Cómo está Doc?" preguntó esperando acelerar el proceso.

Jones levantó sus manos para el alivio de todos. "Quiero bajarlo a radiología. No creo que esas costillas estén rotas y no parece haber ninguna hemorragia interna severa, pero quiero asegurarme" miró a Caleb "Después de todo, dejar a tu hermano pequeño desangrarse, no hablaría muy bien de mi hospital ¿verdad?"

Caleb no corrigió la presunción del doctor "No, no lo haría" Dejó la implicación de que algo muy malo sucedería al Dr Jones si algo así sucediese.

 _ **%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%**_

"¿Si?" Caleb agarro el teléfono antes que pudiese despertar a los dormidos ocupantes de la habitación. Por la misma razón su tono de voz era suave. La luz rojiza del amanecer apenas comenzaba a iluminar tras las cerradas persianas del cuarto de hospital. Debía ser temprano.

La voz de John sonó a través de la línea. Cansada y dura "¿Caleb?"

Caleb apretó el puente de su nariz. Podía sentir la jaqueca que comenzaba a formarse. John elegía una jodida hora para reportarse "Hey, Johnny ¿Cómo estuvo la caza?"

"¿Qué demonios haces contestando el teléfono de Dean? ¿Qué pasa?"

Reaves se tragó el bostezo descarretillador mientras intentaba despegar la cabeza de Sam de su hombro sin despertar al niño. Caleb se levantó del catre colocando una almohada en su lugar. Sam se movió ligeramente pero no despertó y Caleb se alejó hacia la puerta.

"No pasa nada. Los muchachos todavía están dormidos. Yo estaba más cerca del teléfono" Era la verdad. Más o menos.

Reaves le dio una mirada al catre que la amable enfermera de Dean, Helen, había traído para Sam. El niño había peleado para no dormirse con uñas y dientes, queriendo estar despierto cuando trajeran a su hermano de regreso de radiología. El hecho de que finalmente hubiese caído dormido hablaba de la evidente falta de sueño que el niño de doce años había tenido la noche anterior "Algunos de nosotros no nos despertamos al alba, jarhead"

"Acabo de terminar el trabajo en que estaba" Caleb se encogió al pensar en su increíble mala suerte y paso una mano por su cara "¿Qué estás haciendo en Maryland? ¿Pensé que ibas a trabajar en eso del ciervo blanco con Bobby?"

Caleb resoplo con sorna. Se había olvidado de eso "¿Un ciervo blanco mítico?" Vamos. Ahora vas a decirme también que los animales hablan"

Winchester aclaró su garganta. Reaves atravesó la habitación para pararse junto al lado de la cama de Dean mientras escuchaba a su mentor refunfuñar obscenidades. El niño había estado adormilado cuando lo habían traído de regreso a la habitación. Había peleado las medicinas para el dolor lo suficiente para asegurarse que Sam estaba bien y acomodado y para pedirle a Caleb no decirle nada a John. Rogarle más bien dicho.

"Tres motoristas han sido heridos por esa cosa, niño"

Winchester estaba reprendiendo a Caleb y este se encontró a si mismo asintiendo, pese al hecho que John no podía verlo "Deberían haber estado prestando atención al camino"

"Maldición, Junior"

"¿Por qué no le das una mano a Bobby? ¿No estás más o menos cerca?" Caleb observó el constante movimiento del pecho de Dean. No había seria hemorragia interna, ni huesos rotos, pero el doctor había dicho que necesitaba dejarlo al menos una noche para observación. Además los moretones en su cara necesitarían tiempo para sanar o al menos desvanecerse algo. Podían esconder el resto fácilmente atribuyéndolo a entrenamiento "Yo podría quedarme por aquí un rato" No había forma que Caleb se fuera.

"¿Estas ofreciéndote de voluntario para ser niñera?" Reaves podía escuchar la suspicacia.

"Ya no es hacer de niñera exactamente. Es más como pasar el rato con los muchachos. Me vendría bien un tiempo de descanso"

"¿Pensé que estabas inundado de trabajo?" La duda aún estaba ahí "¿No es acaso la excusa que me diste cuando quise que hicieras una semana de maniobras?"

"¿Maniobras? Jesús, Johnny. No recuerdo haber firmado para el ejercito" Reaves rodó los ojos. Las maniobras de John eran una retorcida versión de un campamento de entrenamiento de lo supernatural. Vagaban por las montañas vestidos adecuadamente para combate, cargando con espadas, sal, agua bendita y armas de pintura"

No era la idea de diversión de Caleb, pero no había estado mintiendo acerca de estar ocupado. "Prefiero que mis vacaciones incluyan alojamiento de cinco estrellas y algunas ligeramente vestidas mujeres. Ser forzado a dormir en una tienda mohosa con Bobby en sus calzoncillos largos no es mi idea de pasarlo bien. Necesito vacaciones reales. Ya me conoces".

"Si, te conozco" hubo una ligera pausa "lo que me lleva a la pregunta de ¿En qué demonios andan tú y Dean?"

Caleb suspiró "Me ofendes, hombre" observó a Dean detenidamente. La mandíbula del adolescente seguía apretada bajo la pálida piel. Una mano hecha puño en la sabana "¿Piensas que corrompería a tu hijo?" Caleb desearía que Dean estuviera en condiciones de una sana diversión.

"Si, claro. Recuerdo la salida de campo a la 'Red Caboose'" Reaves escuchó la exhalación "¿Estás seguro que todo está bien?"

"Todo está bien. Todos estamos bien" Caleb lo dijo más para Dean que para John. Dejó su mano descansar sobre el pelo del adolescente, masajeando con su pulgar la frente, hasta que las líneas de dolor desaparecieron.

Caleb se enfocó en John. "O al menos lo estaremos cuando dejes de gritarme y me dejes volver a dormir" Winchester estaba cerca de morder el anzuelo. Estaba justó ahí. Casi a punto. "Todo, incluso tu gruñido favorito estará mejor si me das un respiro y una excusa para escapar de la realidad por un par de días"

"¿En verdad quieres quedarte ahí con los muchachos? ¿Dejar que me encargue del trabajo con Singer?"

"Si" Caleb olía a victoria.

"Me suena a que estás flojeando, niño"

"No" la voz de Caleb perdió el tono de broma "Estoy priorizando" algo de lo que el hombre al otro lado de la línea no parecía pensar a menudo.

"Bueno entonces" John soltó una carcajada, sin notar el cambio en el tono de voz del joven. Caleb no pudo ni siquiera acumular la energía para permanecer enojado con él "Dile a los muchachos que me reportaré en un par de días".

"Claro" Caleb levantó su mano de la cabeza de Dean, satisfecho de que el chico parecía estar nuevamente descansando. Sin dolor. Paso la mano por su propio cabello oscuro "Acerca de eso, Johnny... estaba pensando que podríamos ir a D.C. y dejarnos caer donde Cullen"

"¿quieres llevar a los muchachos donde tu abuelo? ¿Estas seguro que es una buena idea?"

"¿Estas bromeando? A Cullen le encantará" era verdad. El anciano tenía una debilidad por adolescentes rebeldes. Y Dean podría recuperarse en otro lugar que no fuera el basurero del infierno que John llamaba casa. Además, Sam podría recorrer todos los lugares turísticos y los museos. También se merecía un descanso "Llevaremos a Cerebro al Smithsonian y a ver los museos"

"¿Y Cullen Ames va a estar de acuerdo con que ustedes tres, monos, se queden en su casa?"

"El hombre vive en una mansión, Johnny. Podríamos aparecernos ahí y no se daría cuenta. Tiene un staff completo para lidiar con lo que podamos destruir. Pero créeme, va a estar fascinado. La última vez que estuvimos ahí estaba tratando de convencer a Sammy de convertirse en abogado laboral y cree que Dean tiene mi cabeza para los negocios. Sabes que espera moldear a uno de nosotros para que sea el próximo presidente de las Empresas Ames"

"¿ _Tu_ tienes cabeza para los negocios?"

Caleb bufó con sorna "Claro que sí. Cabeza para los negocios y un cuerpo para el pecado"

"Solo asegúrate que ese cuerpo pecador no lleve a mis muchachos a ninguna parte donde no tengan que estar"

Reaves le dio una mirada a la maltratada cara de Dean. ¿Cómo estafar en el pool para ganar dinero en un bar de mala muerte? "No se me ocurriría hacer algo así, Johnny. Tengo mis prioridades claras ¿Recuerdas?"

"Si. Tus prioridades me acaban de encajar otro trabajo"

"¿Entonces estamos empatados?"

El silencio en el otro lado de la línea fue la única respuesta y Caleb se apoyó en el borde de la cama de Dean y soltó un suspiro pesado "Gracias a mí, tu viejo tiene una cita con uno de los ciervos albinos de Santa. Estarás como nuevo antes que regrese. Un problema menos".

Reaves puso su mano en la pierna del muchacho, rozando telepáticamente la mente del más joven. Sorteo entre pensamientos y emociones hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando "Ahora me ocupare del resto"

Después que cada rostro había sido memorizado, abrió sus ojos. Caleb sonrió cansado y continuo con su conversación de solo un interlocutor "¿Te preguntas qué vamos a hacer tu, tu hermano y yo? Vamos a ir de visita a DC con estilo. Tus amigos del bar van a pagar la cuenta con todo ese difícilmente ganado dinero que te robaron, Deuce"

No antes de que Caleb los hiciera pagar por cada moretón en Dean. Por cada pizca de dolor que habían infringido al muchacho. Por todo el que iba a sentir en los próximos días. Reaves les iba a quitar hasta el último centavo. Después de todo, Caleb tenía sus prioridades claras.

 _ **%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%S%**_

Espero que les haya gustado. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos.


End file.
